This invention relates generally to a power transfer mechanism incorporating a planetary gearset.
In recent years, there have been many improvements in drive trains, including improvements relating to planetary gearing for establishing paths for the transfer of power in high and low range modes. Some such planetary gearsets are shifted by engaging and disengaging friction elements manually, hydraulically, electrically, or by some other suitable means. Other planetary gearsets are shifted by engaging and disengaging clutches. Normally, this is done by sliding sleeves into and out of dental engagement with various elements for establishing high and low range modes. This requires considerable space and a large number of parts within the assembly. The planetary gearsets may be provided with ring gears which are moved into and out of engagement with planet or sum gears for establishing the various modes. However, in these arrangements, the system is generally loaded when running in the locked-up condition, thus causing vibration and excessive wear.